Stranded
by zazzezoozoo17
Summary: Blue Lagoon theme but more lemony and there are no natives...Maybe a little OOC...Hope you enjoy...Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or the enigma that is Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

"Sango, I'm going out on the deck for some air, I'll be back." Sango watched as Kagome walked through door of their cabin to go for _some air. _Sango knew that it was just the stress of her family life and the constant attacks from Hojo and Kouga to either marry or mate them. The cruise was meant to help relax but that wasn't working as planned. "See you later." Sango watched Kagome leave the cabin for the last time that night.

ON THE DECK OF CRUISESHIP

"Hm." Kagome reached into her hair to remove the ivory comb her father gave her for her birthday. She began playing with it and started thinking about all the events that brought her to jump on a ship with Sango.

FLASHBACK

"_Kagome can you go to the store for Grandpa?" Kagome sighed, 'This is the third time today. What does the geezer need now?' "What am I getting this time Sota?" Kagome's little brother, Sota, gave her sheepish look, "He needs more ointment and another toads foot." 'What in the hell is this old man doing with all this ointment, and why would he want with a toads foot.' "Sota, why does the old coot want a toads foot and where the hell am I supposed to get one?"Then out of nowhere you hear an screechy old voice from upstairs, "Why I need it is none of your business little lady and its in the back of the store with all the other meats. Now go get my toads feet!" _

_AT THE STORE_

"_Hey Hojo, can I get two more tubes of ointment and three toads feet." Hojo tried his hardest to hide the smile creeping around the corners of his mouth. "So, what's your grandfather making this time?" Kagome gave him the best smile she could muster and handed him her money, "I couldn't give the slightest clue. Although the last time I bought toads feet, I found it on my dinner." Hojo shook his head in a disapproving manner and took the money while setting the items on the counter, "So Kagome, are going to except my proposal? I think we would be really happy together." He gave her a hopeful glance and right before she could utter a reply, another answered for her. "That's because she's gonna mate with me. So why don't you leave my woman alone and get back to work." Kagome turned angry eyes on Kouga for making such a claim and was just about to say something when Hojo made his own rebuttal. "Well how do you know that Kagome wants to mate with a mangy wolf and have abominations for children." Kagome was hurt that Hojo would think she was that kind of person, then Kouga had to add fuel to the fire. " How do you know she doesn't. How do you know that she wants to marry some weak human and have weak human children." _

END FLASHBACK

Kagome looked up at the sky, the clouds were beginning to darken and the wind was beginning to pick up.'The beginnings of a storm. So much for never ending rays of sunshine.' She went to move away from the rail and forgot about the comb in her hands and it slip. On reflex she reached for it, lost her balance and fell. No one heard her scream and no one saw her fall.

%%%%$$$$^^^^&&&&****

'How do the youth find the energy to talk that much.' "Rin, why don't you go downstairs and see what Inuyasha is doing." "Mm...okay." She skipped away singing a song about wieners and bologna. Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to staring at the horizon. He relished in the silence. ' Finally I thought my poor ears would have to continue to be subjected to that never ending chatter. I love her and everything but there is only so much a demon of my stature can take. What am I doing out here anyway?' He was brought out of his reveries by the happy laughter of Rin and Inuyasha, only to be set on another train of thought. 'They are meant to be with someone that will bring them happiness. I was meant to be alone and go from woman to woman seeking my pleasure.' Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and took a quick sniff.

'Hn, a storm appears to be approaching.' He took one more look at the horizon. Something caught his attention before he could walk away. 'Is that a person out there?' Sesshomaru went back downstairs to retrieve the binoculars. He heard the angry protests of an eleven year old Rin and twelve year old Inuyasha as he ran through their game. "Sess what's up?Why are you running around like the is sky falling?" The only thing they heard was something like "Person in water." They just passed it off on the amount of liquor he consumed and went back to playing what was left of their game.

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU AND PERSON IN WATER

Sesshomaru put the binoculars to his face and focused on the object floating in the water. When he confirmed it was in fact a person he yelled for the captain. "Captain! There is someone floating around out in the water." The captain looked towards the area in which Sesshomaru was pointing. "Sir would you like me to go out there?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave him a 'what do you think look'. The captain nodded his head in affirmation and turned the boat around.

Sesshomaru was a little curious as to why he/she was just floating around in the middle of the damn ocean. When the captain finally pulled the person in they realized it was woman. She appeared to have been floating around for a few hours. "I'll take her below and get her changed into some dry clothes. See if you can find any boats nearby that she may have fallen off of in the past couple of hours." The captain took his orders and set off to do his new duties.

BELOW DECK

"Rin, Inuyasha put that game away. Inuyasha you will come with me while Rin changes the girls clothes. Come get me when you are finished." The children got up without question. Rin emerged from below ten minutes later. "She's very pretty. Sesshomaru-sama none of my clothes fit her and all of Inuyasha's clothes were too risky, so I put yours on her." He nodded his head, "You two stay here." 'Now to figure out who she is.' He looked through her wet clothes trying to find any type I.D. 'Aha. I found her purse." He fumbled through it and found her wallet. He read out loud, "Kagome Satsumi Higurashi. Seems fitting," he said giving her a once over. She began to stir, ' I guess I'll get my questions answered sooner than I thought.' "Welcome back to the world of the living." He saw her tense, then he watched her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. Then she finally sat up to face him, when she opened her mouth he expected her to say something but he never expected her to start screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

The screaming brought Rin and Inuyasha down to see what was going on. "I'm in hell. I'm dead. Sango!" When she saw more people, Kagome began to scream louder. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru, with his ears flattened to his head trying to muffle the sound, he could tell his brother as having trouble blocking it out.

Sesshomaru looked up to see the children. He looked from Rin to his brother then back to Rin. Then he had a thought, ' Maybe Rin can get her to stop screaming.' He got up and over to them. "Rin have her cease this behavior before Inuyasha and no longer have our precious hearing."He and Inuyasha walked away to protect their ears.

ON THE DECK

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with the lady. Is she afraid of us? Why did she say that she was in hell?" Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha didn't exactly understand what she was talking about. He took a deep breath and got ready to explain to his younger brother. "Inuyasha not all humans are aware of the existence of demons. From her reaction to seeing you and me, I am guessing she was told that demons only exist in hell and that is why she assumed she is in hell. You should be very careful when you approach her." He looked to Inuyasha to see if he understood. "Okay." Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked away to find the captain. "Jaken. Have you found anything?" The little green captain shook his head, "Sesshomaru-sama there is storm approaching and it's disturbing the frequency of the radio." "Hn," was his only reply. He caught the sound of Rin's laughter coming from below. 'She got her to calm down. Good.'

BELOW DECK

Rin had finally gotten Kagome to quiet down. That sat in silence for awhile before Rin broke it. "Your not in hell you know." Kagome's head snapped up. "Then where am I? And how would you explain the demons that just left the room?" Rin giggled at her scared curiosity. "Well the one with cute puppy ears is my best friend, Inuyasha, and the tall one with long pretty hair is, Sesshomaru-sama. We are on his boat for vacation. Why would you think that you were in hell?" Kagome gave her a sheepish look, "I was raised on shrine and home schooled. I was never allowed to leave the shrine." She gave a soft laugh. "What's so funny?" "This isn't my first encounter with a demon." Rin gave her a quizzical look, "So you have met a demon before?" Kagome laughed at the young girls wide eyes, "Yeah, although I just thought he was crazy at first." "Why?" "Well the first time we met I was fifteen. I slipped off the shrine grounds while my grandfather was sleeping. I walked down to the corner store."

FLASHBACK

_Ding. "Hello welcome to Akihito Convenience store. How can I help you today." Kagome giggled because he sounded so bored. The boy looked up at her and gasped, it startled her and she took a step back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that your very beautiful and your eyes are very different from the other girls I've seen. I'm Hojo, did you just move here I've never seen you before." She smiled and shook her head, "I've lived here my whole life, I've never left my home until today." Hojo was surprised and was going to say something but his bosses son interrupted their conversation. "Hojo what did my old man tell you about bothering the customers." "Kouga I wasn't bothering her, I-" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'll just leave." Just when she was about to open the door Kouga jumped in her way. "You don't have to leave beautiful I just wanted him to get back to work. So where are you from, I've never seen you around here before." Kagome didn't like the vibes she was getting from this guy and began to back away. "I've lived my whole life. If you don't mind I have to get back home before my grandfather wakes up." He got closer and grabbed her hands, "I'll let you go only if you agree to being my woman." Kagome looked at him like he just grew a tail. "You are one strange boy," she said as she removed her hands from his. "I'm not a boy, I'm a demon." He stuck his head in the air like he was King Midas. Kagome couldn't keep the smile that crept up. "I take that back your not strange, your crazy." Kouga stiffened when he heard Hojo laughing at her comment. He released her. She continued, "Demons don't exist, their myths and stories that people tell their kids to make them behave." The laughter stopped at that comment and she had both guys staring at her. When she couldn't take the staring she ran out of the store._

END FLASHBACK

The laughter of both girls filled the room. Kagome realized she didn't even know the girls name. "I'm Kagome." Rin gave her an appreciative smile, "I'm Rin, it's nice to meet you Kagome." Rin got up to go stretch her legs and to tell Sesshomaru that Kagome was okay. "I'll be right back Kagome-san." Kagome nodded her head and went into the bathroom. She didn't the interaction between Rin and Sesshomaru on the stairs.

ON THE STAIRS

As Rin was going up the stairs she bumped into the very person she was looking for. "Sesshomaru-sama, I was just coming to tell you that Kagome-san is woke. What's Inuyasha doing?" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "With Jaken." She smiled her thanks and skipped away. He continued his way down the stairs and to the cabin just in time to hear the toilet flush. He leaned up against the door frame and watched her for a few seconds debating on whether he should make himself known but she caught him off guard. "It's rude to stare at people. I believe you had some questions for me or that's the impression Rin gave me." She turned to face him, "So what do you want to know?" He was impressed by her perception of his curiosity.

"Where have you been living?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Let's see I was born and raised in Japan, I've lived at the Higurashi Shrine my whole life and was home schooled. My grandfather never let me leave so I've been pretty oblivious to the existence of demon kind. My first encounter with a demon was very weird because he asked me to be his _woman. _At first I just thought he was crazy walking around with a brown wolf tail." She looked over at Sesshomaru trying to determine what type of demon he was. He must have been reading her mind because he answered her question. "I'm a dog, my brother and I are dog demons. The species of the captain uncertain. Feel free to find more suitable clothing and meet us outside and we can finish this conversation." He turned to leave but stopped when he heard her voice, "Thank you." She sounded down and depressed, he could feel the sadness, depression, and distress radiating from her. "Is something wrong, you seem to be distressed." "I'm just thinking of how in the hell I got here. One minute I'm at my family shrine being used by some crazy old guy, next I'm floating in the ocean waiting for death to take me, now I'm here on this boat in the middle of no-fucking-where." Then waterworks started. "I'll be OK." She put her hand up to stop him from getting closer. With a slight tilt of his head in understanding, he walked away.

UPSTAIRS

"She is a little upset but she will be joining us shortly." Everyone turned at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. "Jaken, how are is the radio situation, any change?" Jaken shook his head with a grim look in his eyes, "It would seem the storm is headed in our direction. We should begin preparations for impact, Mi-lord." Sesshomaru walked over to the children and Jaken began the preparations for the impending doom. "Inuyasha, Rin there is a storm heading towards us. Be prepared." The Inuyasha just stared at his brother's retreating form. 'He isn't going stay to make sure Rin and I are OK. What a DICK!' He turned away from the scene before him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he expected it to be Rin, so he turned around with blinding tears in his eyes and hugged her. Kagome was a little stiff at first, but she relaxed into the hug. "I'm pretty sure he just wants to see if you can take care of yourself. Long ago most boys at your age had great responsibility. He'll make sure your okay." She felt him stiffen a little bit and remembered her little scream session. "I'm sorry about this morning," She knelt down to his level, "Let's say we start all over. I'm Kagome." Inuyasha smiled, her eyes reminded him of his mother, "I'm Inuyasha. Kagome will sit with me while I put these on?" She laughed, "Of course." It was the beginning of a new friendship. Sesshomaru watched the whole interaction between his brother and the woman from the water. It made him want to smile but a smirk sufficed. He turned to finish preparing the boat for impact.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. This is my second fic. If you are interested in my other story it's called Nothing Less. It is a Sess/Kagome pairing with a surprise relationship for Inuyasha and more.


End file.
